


His Calm Moments Before The Storm

by ProblematicAndProud



Series: Horny On Main Drabbles [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Léon | The Professional (1994), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Frottage, Insecure Tony, Léon; The Professional AU, M/M, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Porn with Feelings, Title from a Alt-J Song, Wordcount: 100-500, hitman tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicAndProud/pseuds/ProblematicAndProud
Summary: Tony might have self control, but he's only a man. And really, who could expect him to be able to resist the boy he had taken in after his family's death, especially when he was effectively temptation personified.





	His Calm Moments Before The Storm

“Have you ever had sex?”

 

Tony choked on his drink, the liquid spilling onto his shirt as he sputtered, gaze flying to the younger boy who sat beside him. His head was tilted ever-so-slightly, and when their eyes met, his tongue poked out between his lips to lick them. “Why are you-”

 

“I haven’t, yet...” Peter confessed, biting at his nail and swirling his tongue around his thumb. “I want to, though.”

 

It took every ounce of Tony’s will to not lean over and kiss him. Already, he had been pretending to not notice the boy’s advances. Pretending he wasn’t absolutely captivated every time those pretty pink lips wrapped around a lollipop. Pretending he didn’t want to push Peter onto a table and fuck him until he was begging every time he leaned over to grab something he had purposefully dropped.

 

He continued, watching as the older man just gaped at him in silence. “I like to think you’d be gentle, but it’s hard to tell. Would you be gentle or just-” A gasp left him as Tony suddenly grabbed him, pushing him down onto the sofa, and his next words came out in a whisper, “Take what you want?”

 

“Peter.” His name came out in a warning, almost sad, Tony’s fingers running down his arms and trying to stop himself. “You don’t… Want this. You don’t want to lose your first time to some broken old man who’s broken the law more times than years you’ve been alive.”

 

Then they were flipped over, Peter began to rub his clothed cock onto Tony’s crotch, moaning out as a hand flew to his back, unintentionally pushing him downwards.

 

Leaning down so his lips were next to Tony’s ear, he whispered into it, voice shaking as he moved. “There’s nothing I want more than to feel you inside of me, to see your face as you spill in my ass.” 

 

He didn’t last much longer, the words having barely left his lips before he was wailing, hips stuttering to a stop as he reached the end of his peak, spilling into his boxers.

  
“So,” He whimpered, biting his lip, “Would you pretty please  _ fuck me already?” _


End file.
